Fire and Ice
by Namarie Peredhil
Summary: Harry was betrayed, that's all he knew. Charged with the murder of Cedric's death and thrown into Azkaban. His friend's didn't believe him. Dumbledore personally witnessed against him. How will Voldemort change him, or how will Harry change Voldemort
1. Living a Nightmare

_Fire and Ice_

_By Nebrinel Peredhil_

Summery:

Harry was betrayed, that's all he knew. Charged with the murder of Cedric's death and thrown into Azkaban. His friend's didn't believe him. Dumbledore personally witnessed against him. How will Voldemort change him, or how will Harry change Voldemort

_Living a nightmare_

**H**e was a ball of bones held together by strips of graying skin and weak muscles. His eyes were open and glazed over, the light of youth gone as he stared at the wall. He was bloodied and scared, his clothes barely recognizable as anything but shredded strips of cloth. His hair was long and matted looking more like a nest of black string than hair and his nails were jagged and covered in dirt and blood. His forehead was covered in bruises and dried blood.

**O**utside there was a loud bang and the sound of stones falling that silenced the perpetual screaming for a minute. He raised his head for a second before letting it fall against the wall his eyes slipping shut. There was cheering that made him try to force his eyes open again but the darkness was closing in as footsteps neared. He gave one last vain attempt to raise his head, before the darkness took him.

**T**he plan was flawless, especially with the dementors on their side. Getting there was easy, killing the guards even easier. It was when it came time to break them all out the trouble came. It was simpler than originally thought, only a few sticks of muggle explosives. With some slight shielding the wall exploded sending rubble through the air, and the faithful were free.

**S**ome of them were crazy after even a few months here in prison, but crazy was what they needed at the time. Their leader set them free and was walking down cell by cell to see who to recruit when he came to one that sat in the middle of all empty cells. A small figure was mid collapse, falling against the wall, and shielding away a face by long matted black hair. The leader sent the rest ahead as he unlocked the cell and stepped inside. His long pale bare feet moved lightly across the cold floor, that seemed to chill him to his bones as he reached for the body, and moved it.

**A** small groan escaped the lips of the figure as the leader raised an eyebrow. Most of his faithful were now crazy, but none looked as bad as the figure who looked to be barely more than a boy. He was bleeding from scabs that didn't have time to heal, covered in bruises and welts, his skin shredded, and bones broken and healing wrong. The leader pushed the hair back from the boy's face and his mouth dropped open as he looked at the blood covered forehead, where it looked like it was repeatedly scratched open with the boy's jagged nails. But underneath all the blood, a clear distinct scar was visible. The leader reached forward his knuckles running over the gaunt cheek of the boy and the boy groaned. Slowly the leader let his hand trail upwards till it rested over the scar. The boy's back arched forward, his eyes flying wide open unseeing, as his face twisted into a look of pure torcher. The leader looked at the boy's eyes and his hand dropped at the sight of one pale blue eye and one scarlet red one. As soon as the hand was gone the boy slumped looking completely drained and his eyes slid shut as a drop of crimson blood fell from the boy's eye.

**T**he leader then drew the boy into his arms, and slowly stood, lifting the boy up. The boy was incredibly light, almost weightless in his arms, but the boy groaned his face scrunching up in pain as his cheek landed on the leader's shoulder.

**H**e walked out slowly covering the boy in his black robes and hiding his face from his followers. One of the braver of the bunch stepped forward and asked the leader who the boy was and the leader looked down at the bundle of bones and skin with a sad fond smile before he answered, "My son."

Haha cliffie not my longest ever but more shall come. Please review I love reviews


	2. When the Nightmare Began

_Fire and Ice_

_By Nebrinel Peredhil_

Summery:

Harry was betrayed, that's all he knew. Charged with the murder of Cedric's death and thrown into Azkaban. His friend's didn't believe him. Dumbledore personally witnessed against him. How will Voldemort change him, or how will Harry change Voldemort

_Previously:_

_**H**e walked out slowly covering the boy in his black robes and hiding his face from his followers. One of the braver of the bunch stepped forward and asked the leader who the boy was and the leader looked down at the bundle of bones and skin with a sad fond smile before he answered, "My son."_

When the Nightmare Began

**H**e was standing in the middle of a group, surrounded but somehow completely alone. It was nighttime and most were asleep. He himself was wet, hair dripping with his own sweat. The hospital wing was quiet except for the wild panicked breathing of the boy and the voice of the man in thee bowler hat. Murder in the second degree, of Cedric Diggory, during the third challenge in the tri-wizard tournament.

**M**urder in the second.

**H**e shook his head, no.

**N**o

**H**e didn't kill him, he couldn't have. He still remembered the flash of green. The sight of his friend spinning in the air, eyes staring up sightless. And the wand in the hand of wormtail.

"I didn't kill him I swear I didn't Cedric was my friend. It was Petigrew, Peter Petigrew killed him by Voldemort's order."

**T**he man with the bowler cap grew furious, his face reddening like a tomato.

"He's not back. And Petigrew is dead." he turned, desperate looking to the kindly old man who always treated him well.

"Please sir, you have to believe me." The old man's eyes were cold, hard and devoid of any sense of kindness. "tell them sir, please tell them!"

"Petigrew has been dead for nearly 14 years, and Voldemort is never coming back." He turned spinning to look at his friends, they were there they would believe him, but they didn't they only gave him an I'm sorry.

**T**wo pairs of hands grabbed his arms, tight, and panic rose in his chest.

**T**rapped.

**H**is heart started to race.

**N**o. Please no.

"What's going on here." A new voice rang through the air.

**S**truggle, get to him.

**H**is head commanded him, and believing, trusting, that voice he did so, struggling till he could see the black robed hooked nose professor. The Professor was wide eyed and surprisingly frightened.

"Harry Potter is being arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory." The man in the bowler cap replied. The Professor moved forward, reaching out to take his arm.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter's not capable of killing anyone, especially a friend." One of the aurors grabbed his arm, pulling him away from him.

**S**truggle

**H**e did pushing, pulling, crying, and scratching, trying his hardest to get to the professor. The formally kind old man grabbed the professor and dragged him out along with the aid of the auror who grabbed him.

"Let the boy go!" he shouted. Then the professor, the only one to stand up for him disappeared.

**G**ET FREE

**T**he voice in his head ordered as his heart pounded and his breath quickened. He barely noticed the burning sensation on his wrist as a rune glowed, and as his muscles grew stronger. Then with a hit to his head his world went dark.

**I**t was cold and dark. Screams could be heard all around. There was cackling somewhere not too far away. Then pain, blinding, ripping, tearing, burning pain.

**S**ave me

**B**ut there was no one to save him.

**T**hen there was a scream, one he was familiar with, his own mother, screaming in terror.

**T**he world went dark again.

**H**ours passed, or maybe it was days. He looked to his wall, where every sunrise he marked it deep with his bloodied fingers. 100, 100 days, that's how long it's been. His skin was torn in places from his daily 'reminder' of why he was in there. There was a drip, blood, dark and dirty, dripping down from his head. But he couldn't stop scratching, never. He's scratch all the way down to the bone if he had to, just to fet rid of that disgusting scar.

**S**ave me please

**H**e thought before he sunk into sweet oblivion.

**H**is youth was gone, it disappeared with each bloodied tally mark on the stone wall around him. Hope was gone. Without trial, without visitors, without any reason to think someone would save him. The Dark lord was out there, good. Because when they realized the truth he would not help, like they would not help. There were shrieks around him, his death eaters were still here, and by the time he came to get him, he would be gone, in a better place, or simply insane. He was the boy who lived to be sacrificed, the boy who was framed for murder, the boy who lost it all, the boy who now would never answer their call, the boy who would die alone frightened and trapped without trial, and he was the new Sirius. But at least now he wouldn't be a martyr, and even if he was let free he wouldn't.

**V**oldemort can take over the world, kill all muggles and mudbloods, kill everyone, he didn't care, as long as in the end he would be free from his never ending torcher

**F**aded eyes looked out the small window of his cell with the bitter cold wind as the only reminder that he was in fact alive, and this was no nightmare.

So review, I like reviews I might continue this I might not all up to you guys


End file.
